List of notable Orona elevator installations
This is a list of notable Orona or Electra Vitoria elevator installations. Australia *Yum-Cha Cuisine, Westfield Garden City Belgium *Zara, Brussels *Pullman Hotel, Brussels (installed by Aslec) Bulgaria Sofia *Mega Mall **H&M **Reserved (2014) *Trade Center West Sunny Beach, Burgas *Hotel Karolina (2006) *Hotel Korona *Chaika Beach Resort Hotel *Hotel Arsena, Nesebar *Globus Hotel (2002) *Alba Hotel *Neptun Hotel *Mariner Hotel Pomorie, Burgas * Sunset Resort Aparthotel Finland *Antareksenkatu 3A, Helsinki (2013) *Alakiventie 5E, F&G, Myllypuro, Helsinki *Tornitaso 1, Tapiola, Espoo (installed by AMSLift) *Tapilola Parking Garage, Espoo *Arinatie 7 and 9 A, B&D, Vantaa France Brest *IDPCES (installed by Alti-Lift) *Fitness + (branded as Alti-Lift) *La BASE Restaurant *Hotel Moulin Blanc *BUT Store Brest *L'llot Daumier Brest *4 and 6 Bois d'Amour Street *11 and 13 Jean Baptiste Boussingault (installed by Alti-Lift) *35 Prad Prodic Street (2015) *197 Anatole France Street *Residence Mer Iroise *Ibis Budget Brest *Le Phare de I'lroise Complex (2015) Lyon *Grolee Parking Garage, Lyon *I Way (Leisure Facility), Lyon *Morand Parking Garage, Lyon *12 Tupin Street, Lyon (Older elevator modernized by Orona and branded as ERA) Other cities *Gutenberg Parking Garage, Strasbourg (installed by A. M. S.) *Massimo Dutti Champs Elysées, Paris *V. Hugo Street, Vienne (replaced an older elevator and branded as Loire Ascenseurs) *Le Furet Du Nord Bookstore, Lens *Eiffel Tower (level 1 <-> M), Paris Hong Kong, China In Hong Kong, Orona elevators are installed by Shan On Engineering Co. Ltd. and branded as '''Electra Vitoria (Spain)'.'' *Pacific Mansion (lower levels), 172-174 Nathan Road, Tsim Sha Tsui *Causeway Bay Commercial Building, 1-5 Sugar Street, Causeway Bay *Youth Square, Chai Wan *Kwai Fuk Road Roundabout Pedestrian Subway, Ha Kwai Chung (2009) Ireland *Bravissimo Pepperberry, 49-51 Royal Ave, Belfast *River Island, The Quay Shopping Centre, Newry *Newry Library, Newry *Cara Pharmacy, Main St, Drumacrin, Bundoran *Tallaght Library, Dublin *Maldron Hotel Tallaght, Dublin Netherlands *Zara, Groningen *Xenos, Shopping Mall Entre Deux, Maastricht *Bershka, Amsterdam (installed by LTF) *Hotel Die Port van Cleve, Amsterdam *Nieuwezijds Kolk Parking Garage, Amsterdam *Zara, Maastricht (installed by All-in-Liften) *Blijdorp Subway Station, Rotterdam (installed by All-in-Liften) *IKEA, Hengelo *The Emte Supermarket, Sluis (installed by All-in-Liften) Norway *Farmandstredet, Tønsberg (2011, installed by Heis-Tek) *Sjøgata 1b - 3, Harstad (installed by Heis-Tek) *Storgata 9, Harstad (installed by Heis-Tek) * Drammen Railway Station, Drammen (installed by Elevator AS) * Trondheim S Railway Station, Trondheim (installed by Heis-Tek) Poland *Kraków Główny Railway Station, Krakow *Zara, Krakow Main Square, Krakow *Hotel Dom Zdrojowy Diament, Grzybowo (2004) *Piła Główna Railway Station, Piła Russia *Schuka Shopping Center, Schukino, Moscow *Nora Shopping Center, Nagatino-Sadovniki, Moscow *Belomorskaya Metro Station, Moscow (2018) *Avshar Hotel, Krasnogorsk Serbia *Dak, Kneza Mihaila Street, Belgrade (2009) *Mango, Kneza Mihaila Street, Belgrade *Futura Shopping Center, Slavija, Belgrade *Koce Kolarova 19, Novi Sad *Hopovska 2, Novi Sad *Polgar Andrasa 14, Novi Sad Slovakia * Mall Snail, Bratislava * Hilton Hotel, Košice (modernized older elevators and branded as thyssenkrupp) Spain *Hotel Barcelo, calle Julian Camarillo, Madrid *Carrefour Express, Plaza de Manuel Becerra, Madrid *Zara, Plaza Norte 2, Madrid *Carrer del Camp Arriassa, 71, Barcelona (installed by GA-LO) *Alicante-Elche Airport, Alicante *Los Alcores Shopping Centre, Alcala de Guadaria *Sercotel Suites del Mar Hotel, Alicante *Beach Walk, Alicante *A Laxe Shopping Center, Vigo *Mendibil Shopping Arcade, Irún *Adif Rosa de Lima, Burgos (2008) *Centro Comercial Biosfera Plaza, Lanzarote *Vigo a Laxe Shopping Center, Galicia *Zara, Jerez de la Frontera *General Hospital, Jerez de la Frontera *Bershka, Jerez de la Frontera *Plaza del Caballo, Jerez de la Frontera *superSol Supermarket, Jerez de la Frontera *Ibis Marseille Gare Saint Charles Hotel, Marseville *Zara, El Saler Mall, Valencia *Mendibil Shopping Center, Irun *Costa Azul Hotel, Palma de Mallorca, Mallorca (installed by Balear Ascensores) Sweden *ICA Kvantum, Östersund *Härnösand Railway Station, Härnösand United Kingdom *Zara - Westfield Stratford, London *Monsoon, Westfield London, White City, London *Urban Outfitters (West Oxford Street), London *Zara Home, Kensington, London *Evelina Children's Hospital, London *Holiday Inn Heathrow Ariel, London *Portland Hospital, London *Portsmouth Art and Community Centre, Portsmouth *White Rose Centre, Leeds *Millennium Gallery, Sheffield *The World of Parking, Sheffield *Westmorland Shopping Centre, Kendal (modernized from Otis elevators) *Ridings Shopping Mall, Wakefield *Forum Shopping Mall, Horsham *Blackhorse Way Dental Surgery, Horsham *University of Kent - School of Arts, Kent (installed by Liftwise) *Canterbury Innovation Centre, Kent *Aloft Hotel Liverpool, Liverpool (2014) *District Council Building (The Guildhall), Salisbury *Salisbury Library, Salisbury *Slimbridge Wetland Centre (Viewing Tower), Glouchester *Steamer Trading, Guildford *Urban Outfitters, Victoria Centre, Nottingham *Nottingham Railway Station Car Park, Nottingham *Mount Street NCP, Nottingham (modernized from Thyssen elevators) *Premier Inn (Newgate Street), Newcastle *Premier Inn, Bexleyheath *Longland Mill Apartments, Manchester *Magnum House, Manchester *Salford Royal Hospital, Manchester *Grand Burstin Hotel, Folkestone (modernized from Kone elevators) *Crowne Plaza Hotel, Birmingham (modernized by Triangle from Schindler elevators) *New Olympia Leisure Centre, Dundee *Park Inn by Radisson Hotel, Peterborough (installed by Liftwise) *Theatre Severn, Shrewsbury (installed by Cardiff Lift Company) *Ropewalk Shopping Centre, Nuneaton *Whalebridge Car Park, Swindon *Anthrapologie, Bath Spa *Redcentral, Redhill *M25 Motorway Service Station, Cobham *River Island, Rushmere Shopping Centre, Craigavon *Tesco Superstore cafe (Bentrim Road), Lisburn *Smyths Toys Superstores, Crayford *Sainsbury's, Banbury *Norbreck Castle Hotel, Blackpool *St. Vicent Street (Union Bank of Scotland), Glasgow, Scotland *New Look (Buchanan Street), Glasgow, Scotland *New Look, Waverly Mall, Edinburgh, Scotland Other countries *Greifengasse 9, Basel, Switzerland *Transcontinental House, 54 St. Zachary Street, Valletta, Malta *Officeworks Box Hill, Melbourne, Australia *Majestic Colonial, Punta Cana, Dominican Republic *Majestic Elegance, Punta Cana, Dominican Republic *Puerto Montt Airport, Puerto Montt, Chile *Sheraton Hacienda del Mar, Los Cabos, Mexico *Residences El Faro (Canal Building), Playa Del Carmen, Mexico *Kemang Icon, Jakarta, Indonesia *Ngurah Rai International Airport - Domestic Terminal, Bali, Indonesia (2018)Installed by Lines. Replacement from 1998 Toshiba hydraulic service elevator.